Parodias de Doctor Who
Como fenómeno cultural que ha sido durante más de medio siglo, Doctor Who ha sido tanto objetivo de parodias como un marco de referencia contra otros sujetos. Todas estas referencias son consideradas como parodias y, por lo tanto, no canónicas. Televisión Década de 1970 *Un episodio de la serie infantil Crackerjack contó con "Hello, My Dalek" incluyendo a Don Maclean como un Doctor Why a lo Tom Baker y Peter Glaze como un corpulento Brigadier. El sketch tiene lugar junto a la TARDIS, que está aparcada en la cima de la Torre de Correos. Harry está ausente, después de haber sido enviado al hospital para quitar su trenca de allí. Hay un cameo de un Dalek con un ojo parlante a su libre albedrío. *Un episodio de "Emu's Broadcasting Company" (alias EBC1) contó con el titiritero Rod Hull y su parmanente compañero aviar Emu como un gestalt Doctor luchando contra los Mortales Cubos de Basura (con su grito de guerra "¡Basura! ¡Basura!"). La TARDIS en este fragmento se ve como una cabina de teléfono británica roja. *Un episodio del programa de sketches de London Weekend Television "End of Part One" (dirigido por Geoffrey Sax) contó con la parodia llamada Doctor Eyes. Fred Harris interpreta al Doctor, que rompe su contrato y es rápidamente reemplazado por Tony Aitken. Sue Holderness interpretó a Gloria como la equivalente a Romana. *Un episodio de la serie "Q" de Spike Milligan contó con el sketch "Pakistani Daleks", donde se mostró a un Dalek con un turbante viviendo en un hogar suburbano con una mujer humana, un niño Dalek, una abuelita y un perro. La canción "Put them in the curry" fue seguido de la exterminación de los últimos dos. Década de 1980 *Un episodio de 1986 of The Lenny Henry Show incluyó un sketch con Henry como un recién regenerado Séptimo Doctor luchando contra los Cybermen y su líder Thatchos, una versión de Cyberman de Margaret Thatcher, con el pelo cardado y bolso. *En un sketch de French & Saunders, Dawn French y Jennifer Saunders aparecieron como extras interpretando Silurianos en el set real de The Trial of a Time Lord hasta que todos los interesados, incluyendo los extras, se empantanaron en una discusión sobre la continuidad del universo de Doctor Who. Al final los dos detienen la filmación de un episodio. Aunque esto nunca se emitió, el sketch se incluyó junto a una versión para casa de lo más tarde sería The Curse of Fatal Death. *Un episodio de Victoria Wood As Seen On TV contó con Jim Broadbent como un Doctor a lo Tom Baker peleando contra el viejo nemesis Crayola (una pintura de cera). Década de 1990 *''The Curse of Fatal Death, un sketch de varias partes emitida como parte del telemaratón de caridad del Comic Relief de 1999, fue protagonizada por Rowan Atkinson como el Noveno Doctor, Richard E Grant como el décimo Doctor, Jim Broadbent como el Undécimo Doctor, Hugh Grant como el Duodécimo Doctor y Joanna Lumley como el decimotercer Doctor femenino. *En un popular programa infantil llamado Rugrats, que se emitió entre 1991 y 2004, Tommy Pickles se representó como una versión infantil del Doctor. Jugaba frecuentemente con un destornillador de juguete y siempre dirigía a los demás niños hacia aventuras. Los escritores de Rugrats han confesado que son grandes fans de ''Doctor Who. También, en un episodio donde los personajes visitan una juguetería, los primeros juguetes de la estantería se identifican claramente como Daleks. Década del 2000 *El programa Dead Ringers ha contado con un gran número de sketches relacionados con Doctor Who ''en sus encarnaciones de TV y radio. Los primeros ejemplos contaron con Jon Culshaw haciendo llamadas de teléfono paródicas a minoristas y proveedores de servicios con el atuendo del Cuarto Doctor. Los sketches de radio incluyeron una llamada a B&Q para conseguir una cita por un destornillador sónico, preguntando a un taxi para a ver si lo llevaba a Gallifrey y llamando a la NASA para que le prestara un tansbordador espacial. En la versión de TV, Culshaw apareció vestido como Cuarto Doctor, intentando comprar un armario transdimensional en una tienda de muebles. Otro sketch envolvía al Doctor en el show televisivo ''Living With the Enemy con una familia Cyberman. *Otro de los sketches de Dead Ringers incluyó a Phil Cornwell como Christopher Eccleston. Allí, el actor volvía a casa para encontrar a su familia decepcionada por su papel como el Doctor cuando ellos eran fans de Star Trek. La madre de Eccleston fue supuestamente la responsable de sus prominentes orejas. Otro sketch contó con Culshaw y Jan Ravens interpretando al Décimo Doctor y a Rose Tyler. Allí, se quejan por el alto ruido de fondo y deciden leer sus propios subtítulos. En un sketch multi Doctor, el décimo Doctor pasa la Navidad con algunas de sus viejas encarnaciones e intenta sin éxito hacer que vean el Especial de Navidad. Cuenta con Culshaw como los Doctores décimo y cuarto, Cornwell como el noveno, Kevin Connelly como el Séptimo Doctor y Mark Perry como el Segundo Doctor. *En 2003, la película Looney Tunes: Back in Action incluyó una escena con dos Daleks. Marvin el Marciano y un grupo de famosos alienígenas (incluyendo los anteriormente mencionados) atacan, pero los heroes, además de Bugs Bunny y el Pato Lucas escapan. Hay una escena eliminada en la que Bugs insulta a un Dalek diciendo: "¡Tu madre era un camión de la basura!". También un Dalek incinera a Marvin al estilo de los dibujos animados cuando este se interpone en su camino. Bugs también intenta luchar contra los dos, diciendo: "Vale chicos, quiero juego limpio y honrado...", y terminando con: "¡Que gane el mejor cacho de metal!" *En 2005, The Chaser's War on Everything, un programa de actualidad producida por la Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC), emitió una parodia en forma de canción interpretada por Andrew Hansen, proclamado como fan de Doctor Who. La canción contó con Hansen como un fan de Doctor Who (del "Club de Fans de Woolongong Doctor Who) interretando un tributo musical a Doctor Who basado en el tema de Doctor Who, cantando acerca de que si eres fan de la serie, eres un paria social. Todos los actores que interpretaron al Doctor fueron mencionados (incluido David Tennant que había sido anunciado al público como el décimo Doctor, Peter Cushing y Richard E. Grant), así como también a Robert Holmes (con referencias a Scream of the Shalka y varios compañeros). *El episodio de Navidad de 2006 de The Vical of Dibley contó con una boda a lo Doctor Who con accesorios de Dalek reales, así como con una dama de honor vestida con el atuendo del Décimo Doctor de David Tennant. Un anterior episodio del mismo programa tuvo la idea de que el vestido de novia debería ser decorado con corazones, cada uno conteniendo una imagen diferente de las diversas encarnaciones del Doctor. Ambos episodios fueron co escritos por Richard Curtis, que más tarde escribiría Vincent y el Doctor. *Fue por estas fechas cuando el programa Basil Brush hizo dos sketches, "Doctor Why" y "Doctor How". *Durante el estreno de la Serie 4 de The Sunday Night Project, que se emitió el 5 de enero de 2007, Justin Lee Collins (con el atuendo del Décimo Doctor) protagonizó al Doctor en una parodia de Doctor Who. Viajó al Planeta Rosa con su "maravillosa ayudante de viajes en el tiempo" interpretada por David Tennant con un vestido. Allí se enfrentaron al "Señor del Tiempo más malvado de todos, el Señor de los Gays", interpretado por Alan Carr. Después de esto vinieron otros alienígenas que la ayudante pensó que eran Daleks. El Doctor le explicó que estas criaturas eran mucho peores, los Carrleks. Los Carrleks tenían faldas Dalek y estaban interpretados por dos hombres pintados de plateado. Tenían las gafas y los dientes de Alan Carr, mientras que Alan Carr con un traje de gatos plateado interpretaba al Carrlek supremo. *El "Extra Especial Final de la Serie" de 2007 de la serie cómica Extras contó con Ricky Gervais como el actor luchador Andy Millman interpretando a un villano alienígena enfrente de Deavid Tennant en una historia ficticia de Doctor Who. El final mostró un breve extracto de su escena de muerte. thumb|left|Ricky Garvais como "Shlong". En el especial, Ricky está encajonado en el papel de un alien similar a una babosa conocido como Shlong. David Tennant repite su papel como el décimo Doctor en una aparició cameo. En un breve fragmento del episodio, el Doctor y una compañera no identificada, una guardia de policía, son atacados por Shlong. El Doctor describe el ataque como "hiper podulante", una manipulación de "glándulas de molusco para alterar internamente nuestro ADN", un proceso que convertía a las víctimas en babosas en apenas treinta segundos. Shlong es rápidamente asesinado cuando el Doctor le tira una mesa de sal. *''Padre de familia'' ha mencionado a Doctor Who en varias ocasiones. En "Blue Harvest", el estreno de la temporada a los Star Wars de la sexta temporada de Padre de familia, Peter Griffin (como Han Solo) comenta que "el hiperespacio siempre parece extraño". La escena se corta entonces para que la primera secuencia de título del Cuarto Doctor (con el audio entero) se reproduzca fuera de la cabina del piloto del Millenium Falcon. También, en el episodio de 2009 "420", Brian, que había conseguido con éxito mariguana legal en Quahog, comenta que durante la secuela, "el crimen está controlado, la productividad es alta, y los índices de audiencia de Doctor Who están rompiendo el tejado". En el episodio "Welcome Back, Peter", Peter menciona que el nombre de su búho es Doctor Hoo. *En el episodio de CSI: NY "Time's Up", el caso principal envuelve a los científicos que experimentan los viajes en el tiempo. Cuando el equipo entra en una apartamento que contiene una "máquina del tiempo", el personaje Flack observa "la paginación de Doctor Who". Década de 2010 *En un episodio de 2010 de Harry & Paul, protagonizado por Harry Enfield y Paul Whithouse, realizaron un sketch llamado "Rockin' the TARDIS", o "Doctor Who: The ITV Years". El Doctor (Harry) y su compañero (Paul) se estrellan en el planeta Woompa-woof, el planeta de los gays. De repente, tres mujeres con tres pechos vienen y comienzan a bailar con el Doctor y su compañero. Todo el sketch está ambientado en una sitcom de fabricación barata. Se mostró otro sketch. Este los metía a interpretar dos personajes de On the Buses. *En un episodio de 2011 de South Park, los alemanes crearon un "Funnybot" para intentar convencer al mundo que podían ser divertidos. El Funnybot era muy similar a un Dalek, con un émbolo y un ojo palo. En varias ocasiones gritaba "¡Exterminar" o "¡Exterminar a todos los humanos!" (Creía que sería la mayor ironía que un robot creado por humanos matara humanos, para así hacer a los mundos más divertidos, y en última estancia, una broma). *En honor a la presencia de Steven Moffat en el Paris Comic Con, el canal frances TV Station Nolife emitió una parodia de Doctor Who, parodiando al mismo tiempo al Undécimo Doctor, a Amy, al Cubo de Rubik y a Terminator. *En un episodio de Community emitido en 2011, Britta le presenta a Abed "un programa de ciencia ficción británico que ha estado emitiéndose desde 1962". Los dos entonces ven el breve fragmento del "Inspector Espacio-Temporal", con El Inspector, su ayudante masculino, y un ataque de los Blorgones, que se parecen a botes de sal y dicen "¡Erradicar! ¡Erradicar!". *En el programa infantil My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad hay un personaje de fondo recurrente que comparte similitudes con las características del décimo Doctor. Los fans de la serie (popularmente conocidos como "Bronies") le han dado un nombre a este personaje, "Doctor Whooves, el único superviviente de Gallopfrey". También hay personajes de fondo en el programa que se parecen a los Doctores tercero y undécimo. Cómics Década de 1970 *La edición británica de Mad Magazine edición 161 que se publicó el septiembre de 1975 contó con una tira cómica llamada Doctor Ooh. En la tira, el Doctor Ooh y sus compañeros Hairy y Squarer pelean contra una bufanda que se teje sola. Década de 1990 *En 1996, la revista de cómics Viz contó con una tira llamada Doctor Poo. En ella el Cuarto Doctor y su ayudando Jamie buscan en el tiempo y en el espacio un lugar para que el Doctor pueda usar el baño. Después de ser amenazados por los Cybermen, los Demonios de Mar y el Amo, el Doctor llega finalmente al báter privado de Davros en Skaro. Esta parodia también se publicó como un dibujo animado en la página web de la revista. Década del 2000 *En marzo de 2007, se publicó la primera edición de BeanoMAX. Los Daleks aparecieron en la tíra cómica Balloonatics y en The Invasion of Bash Street. *''The Dandy'' publicó una tira cómica llamada "Doctor Loo" en el que el Cuarto Doctor y Sarah Jane Smith viajan en la L.A.D.I.E.S (un baño que viaja en el tiempo y parodia a la TARDIS). También contó con un cómic llamado "Doctor Huh?" con el Doctor You, el Doctor Shoe y el Doctor Glue. Internet Década del 2000 *El popular artista de Youtube nicepeter (más conocido por sus Epic Rap Battles of History Battles) subió un video llamado Japanese People Are Weird en su serie de Picture Songs. En el minuto 2:07, aparece un Cyberman tocando la guitarra, y declara: "and now I'm rockin' so hard!" ("¡Ahora estoy rockeando a tope!"). Década de 2010 *El popular canal de Youtube Barely Political subió un video titulado Eminem I Need A Doctor Who! en el que aparecía un Dalek en una oficina e intentaba prepararse para una invasión Dalek. El Dalek apareció más tarde en los videos de Key of Awesome The Key of Awesome!: Eminem I Need A Doctor PARODY! The Key of Awesome #40! y The Key of Awesome!: PitBull - Give Me Everything PARODY! Key of Awesome #43. *El popular canal de Youtube Yourfavoritemartian (El #1 El Canal Más Subscrito de todos los tiempos) subió un video musical titulado "NERD RAGE!!!". En el minuto 0:51, la letra dice: "And don't tell me Dr. Who is the Same, without Tom Baker the sh*t is just lame" ("Y no me digas que Dr. Who es el mismo, sin Tom Baker la m*rda está coja"). El video muestra y anima a Matt Smith entrando en la TARDIS, que es echado a patadas inmediatamente por Tom Baker. *El popular canal de Youtube ERB (diminutivo de Epic Rap Battles of History) subió un video llamado Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2. el 29 de octubre de 2012, como una entrega de su serie principal. Contiene al Doctor en una batalla de rap contra Emmett "Doc" Brown de la franquicia cinematográfica de aventura y comedia Back to the Future. El Doctor (interpretado por los artistas de Youtube nicepeter y gwatsky) aparece como su décima encarnación en la TARDIS mientras rapea. Después de que el Doctor y Doc Brown rapéen al unísino un verso, Brown utiliza un control reomoto y llama al Dalek Científico, que pronuncia un "Exterminate" y golpea fatalmente al Doctor. El Doctor se cae y se regenera, y toma la forma del Cuarto Doctor, mientras la TARDIS cambia también. A lo largo del video, aparecen los Daleks, el exterior de la TARDIS, el destornillador sónico, y el vórtice temporal. Otros Década de 1970 *''Doctor Poo'' (no se confunda con la tira cómica con el mismo título descrita arriba) fue una serie de radio de humor australiana que se emitió durante más de 400 episodios desde 1979 hasta 1981. Década de 1980 *''Doctor Why'', un juego de 1986 para el ordenador de sobremesa ZX Spectrum, contó con el Doctor Why y sus demás encarnaciones Doctor What, Doctor Where, y Doctor When de resaca la noche después a un atracón de alcohol. Los Doctores tendrían que recuperar sus TRYDIS para encontrar la gominola de la infinita sabiduría. Década del 2000 *El espectáculo de 2003 Botton Live 2003: Weapons Grade Y-Fronts Tour contó con un baño portátil del tiempo llamado "Turdis". *Los Hermanos Chuckle protagonizaron en 2006 un espectáculo cómico que parodió Doctor Who y se tituló Doctor What and the Return of the Garlics. *En la Kapow 2012 con Whose Story is it Anyway?, un niño recibe un destornillador sónico, una TARDIS y un dinosaurio de su padre. Su vecino revela que su padre es el Doctor. En otra escena, un niño encuentra a dos Señores del Tiempo en su armario. en:Doctor Who parodies Categoría:Parodias y pastiches